


Random Smut ft.WHOREsmen

by KillerCutieCupcakes27



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerCutieCupcakes27/pseuds/KillerCutieCupcakes27
Summary: Just smutty one shots I come up with about War,Strife,and Death.
Relationships: Death/War (Darksiders), Strife/Death(Darksiders), War/Strife(Darksiders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

‘I swear to Oblivion, I LOATHE this fucking cycle!’ Death cursed mentally, trudging forward on stairs of stone that overlooked rivers of molten lava. ‘And damn the Council for calling me during this time! They of all……. beings, I suppose, should know fully well what the hell is going on with me! Assholes…………’ A hard-hitting wave of nausea and heat rushed over the Oldest Nephilim, causing him to groan and nearly crumble to his knees. Damned heat cycles…...those suppressants had finally stopped being of any good to him, his body gradually developing a tolerance for the substance. Now, no matter how much he changed the dosage or strength of the damned things, they didn’t work. Now, he was stuck with never ending waves of arousal and heat so great, he was sweating.

Once he entered the Council’s stronghold, the three mighty sentient assholes beings greeted him.

‘DEATH. FINALLY, YOU HAVE ARRIVED.’

“Not my fault you decided to have me walk here rather than portal me here like you usually do.” Death snapped, eyes glowing with annoyance behind his bone white mask.

‘IT MATTERS NOT, ALL THAT DOES IS YOU’RE HERE NOW. WE HAVE NOTICED- ‘

‘-A FALL IN YOUR PREFORMACE LATELY. CARE TO TELL US WHY YOU’RE BECOMING LESS THOROUGH WITH YOUR WORK AND A LOT SLOPPIER?’

“Sloppier? You called me here, knowing FULL WELL what is wrong with me in this time of the year, to ask me why my work has become ‘sloppier’? Are you stupid? Honestly, truly, actually STUPID?” The Pale Rider spat venomously.

‘WATCH YOUR MOUTH RIDER!’

“DO YOU KNOW WHOM YOU ARE SPEAKING TO?’

“Idiots apparently! Do you three forget what I am and what this certain time period means for me? I’M A DAMNED OMEGA YOU TWATS! I’M IN HEAT, PARDON ME FOR SO CALLED ‘SLOPPIER’ WORK, I CAN’T SEEM TO FIND MY BRAIN AS IT’S BUSY FOCUSING ON PAIN, HOT FLASHES AND THIS UNYEILDING NEED TO FUCK!” It was silent for a few seconds, before the Council spoke once more.

‘APOLOGIES HORSEMAN. WE FORGET YOU ARE THE ONLY OMEGA UMONGST THE FOUR.’

‘WE SHALL RELIEVE YOU OF YOUR DUTIES TEMPORARILY, UNTIL YOUR HEAT CYCLE IS OVER. WE SHALL SEND ANOTHER OF YOUR SIBLINGS TO DO WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE.’

‘FOR NOW, BEGONE.’ 

And just like that, Death was standing at War’s door. After cursing the three stone idiots sentients for a good few minutes, he hesitantly knocked on the door. He had nothing to fear from War, he hoped. Poor boy hadn’t presented as anything for years; neither alpha, omega, beta, nothing. Hadn’t smelled of any either, Death began to believe the youngest would never present. Not that he minded……less he had to worry about when his mind was occupied with fantasies of the youngest Nephilim bending him over the nearest flat surface and fucking the ever loving DAYLIGHTS out of him, so hard and fast he wouldn’t be able to walk for days-

“-Death! Dude, what is UP with you, you’re never as spacey as me!” Strife’s voice rang, interrupting Death’s rather impure, sinful thoughts. Wait, Strife?

“What the hell are YOU doing at War’s home Strife?” Death asked, barely hiding his surprise and irritation.

“Oh uh, well…………I kinda have to stay with him for a bit. My home got flooded by a wayward river. So, until I find a new home, and get materials, I’m stuck here. Tried going to yours, but you weren’t home. And Oblivion be damned if I go to Fury. She’d laugh my ass out the damned door.” Strife said as he let Death in. Then, he paused. “Dude, you okay? You look like shit……” He asked, taking in his brother’s disheveled state. His normally pale grey skin was flushed, a small dusting of pink coloring him for the first time in years. His hair was more of a matted mess than usual, sticking to his bone mask in greasy clumps. No…... no not greasy, sweaty! Since when did DEATH of all people sweat? Strife didn’t get to question his brother much further as the eldest pushed past him, groaning softly as he felt the soft brush of Strife’s arm against his. Ignoring that small spark going down his spine, he made his way to War’s bedroom, noting the youngest was sitting on the floor polishing Chaoseater. The two shared a look, War nodding once before pointing to the spare dresser by the left wall. Death took the clothes and headed to the shower. It was going to be a long few days.

Said few days were hell on the eldest. He hardly left the spare room War was kind enough to give him. War was worried for his brother, not understanding what was going on. Strife did, and he didn’t believe it. No way was Death, the leader of the Four Horsemen, eldest of the four and Kinslayer of the Nephilim, was an OMEGA. Nah, no way. Nu-uh. Couldn’t be………right? Like, no way was part of his fantasies coming true. Could he finally have a chance to mate with the sex on legs that was also known as Death? Just thinking about Death’s long lean legs, toned taut abs, and model worthy face -scratch that, his looks put models to shame! – made Strife’s knees weak like Jell-O. And let’s not START on other parts of Death’s God-like physique. Tight bubble butt formed from years of acrobatics and fighting, killer eyes that pierce through your soul- literally- and the deep baritone sound that came from his throat. Ohh how Strife wanted to make that voice break while his cock was buried deep inside the eldest. To hear his usual stoic brother, break and beg and keen beneath him as he impaled the apparent Omega on his thick cock, hear him cry out as Strife’s knot enters him and fills him with seed, pleading and begging to be filled with babies. Oh. That thought hit a sore spot………. He knew the Four could not bear children, not since becoming the Four. It was part of the sacrifice………... along with other things. Sighing, now out of the mood and sad, Strife went to venture. He hadn’t explored much of War’s home, even though his brother gave him permission to do as he pleased.

“I have nothing to hide from you brother. Feel free to do as you please. Just be mindful of Death’s space, he is not one for company during these times……” War had warned him.

Ignoring the warning War gave him was probably the best thing he could have done. Well, best and worst. Best being, he got to see firsthand the undeniable proof Death was an Omega. The worst being, now he had a massive erection and was facing an angry and fairly hot aroused Death. Maaaaaybe catching him in the act of fingering his wet entrance and hearing him moan and whine like a lowly bitch in heat was why he was angry. Yep, that was it. Maybe he should have waited until he heard Death’s moans stop before he peeked in. Maybe he should have not crept in silently and tried to get a front row seat to the glorious lewd show Death was unknowingly putting on. Maybe he should be PAYING ATTENTION BECAUSE NOW HE WAS ON THE BED??? WITH AN ANGRY, HOT, HORNY DEATH ABOVE HIM SHOUTING AT HIM IN NEPHILIM?

‘YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME YOU DAMNED PERV! ISWEAR TO OBLIVION, COUNCIL BE DAMNED THEMSELVES IF I FIND YOU LEAK THIS INFORMATION TO ANYONE OTHER THAN YOUR FUCKING BRAIN, I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS AND RAISE YOU BACK FROM THE DEAD AGAIN AND AGAIN!’ Death shouted, his mask less face now red with embarrassment and shame. How could he not have known Strife was in the room, watching him at his lowest? Oh, the humiliation! The shame! To be caught, literally, with his pants down! Fingers shoved up his arse in hopes of finding SOME relief from the aching, burning need in the pit of his stomach that crept its way up through his body. A searing, scorching heat that burned his insides, needing to be doused with an Alpha’s cum. But, like Hell he’d ask his BROTHER to help. His annoying, arrogant, hotheaded, shirtless brother……………his sexy, smells-so-damned-good brother……the brother with an OBVIOUS erection, pinned under his naked body, just BEGGING to be touched and ravaged………

One-minute Death was yelling, the next he was ripping off Strife’s helmet like it was cardboard and kissing him with such vigor it made Strife’s mind go blank for a second before he pulled back, eyes wide and shocked.

“W-Woah! Death wait man! The fuck are you doing?” Strife yelled, incredulous. Yeah, he enjoyed the kiss, yeah, he wanted more, but like Hell he was going to let his damned Alpha hormones get in the way and ravage his brother while he was so out of his mind with lust! That wouldn’t be right! He wanted Death to be within his senses when he- if he- ever confessed! Death just snarled, pinning Strife back to the bed with force and purposely grinding his bare ass against the barely-there material of Strife’s jeans, smirking slightly at the tent in the younger’s pants.

“Don’t act like you aren’t into this Strife. I feel this monster inside those pants, don’t deny it. You got hard watching me touch myself you fucking pervert. Nasty, nasty little boy, aren’t you? I think I deserve to punish you, don’t I? For spying on me. Mmmm, maybe I’ll just make you cream your pants like a teen and throw you out to the world, let them see what a poor excuse of an Alpha you are.” Death sneered, hoping his tactics were working. Oh, they worked. A little too well. One second he’s on top, the next he’s face down in the mattress with his bare arse exposed while Strife had this look of pure anger and arousal spread on his face. A look Death didn’t mind, not one bit. Made his stomach flare up more actually.

“Poor excuse of an Alpha you say? And what of you, you slutty Omega? Hm? Denying who you really are for how many millennia? Parading around the world like you’re some hot shot, acting like you’re an Alpha when really, you’re just a slutty, needy little WHORE looking for some good dick. Maybe that’s what you need, a good dicking down to straighten out that shitty attitude of yours? Acting like you’re better than us………... fucking bitch. YOU’RE the one in need of a punishment.” Strife spat into Death’s ear before raising his hand back and landing a sharp, hard blow on Death’s bare ass, making the older gasp and cry out in surprise. Strife didn’t stop or let up, switching between the two globes and not stopping even when Death begged for it to end. Tears trickled from the corner of his amber eyes, pooling around his lips with the drool that leaked from his mouth as the Alpha behind him continued his assault, not stopping until Death’s ass was cherry red and bleeding in some spots. Small sobs and hiccups escaped the Kinslayer’s lips, hand’s curled in the sheets so tight some rips formed. Strife just let out low chuckle.

“Aww, what’s wrong little Omega? Can’t handle a little spanking, hm? Not used to an actual ALPHA touching you? Disciplining you when you badmouth and backtalk? Well get used to it slut. You’re mine now, understood? No one else can touch you……not like they would. That attitude of yours is a big turn off baby. But that’s fine for now, I’m gonna fuck that stick out your ass. Maybe fuck some manners into you, make you less of a heartless prick.” Strife spat, landing one more hit to the abused flesh and causing another yelp and more tears to fall from Death. Strife turned the oldest onto his back, ignoring the hiss of pain that came from said man when his sore flesh moved across the sheets. Strife straddled Death’s face, his strong thighs resting against Death’s head. His still clothed erection brushed Death’s wet lips.

“Unzip and start sucking. It’s the only prep you’re gonna get, so I’d be extra careful to wet it ALL.” Strife ordered, his Alpha Voice coming in. Death gave a small whine in the back of his throat before undoing Strife’s ridiculous number of belts and zippers, before finally freeing the monster cock his brother housed. A good 10 inches long, and about as thick as a soda can and a half. Death’s mouth watered at the sight, wasting no time in giving soft kitten licks to the underside of Strife’s aching member. Strife groaned at the feeling, giving Death a look that said, ‘No teasing or it gets worse’. Death took the head in his mouth, enjoying the taste of Strife’s manly musk and precum. The scent was something entirely else. Musky, soapy, earthy- Death couldn’t pinpoint it but he just KNEW it was a Strife-like scent. And he couldn’t get enough. Taking more of the glorious cock into his mouth and starting to bob his head, Death enjoyed the sounds coming from the man above him. Grunts and the occasional praise fell from Strife’s lips, urging Death on. He felt Strife’s hand come down and rake through his hair, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his skull at the touch. He was so into what he was doing, he hadn’t heard their new guest. Strife did and turned his head to the door with a shit eating grin.

“Well hello War. Decided to join us finally?” Strife asked lazily, lightly thrusting his hips into Death’s mouth. Death froze, face flushing pale before going scarlet as he tried to pull away. Strife held him there, casting a glare to him and making the older male freeze. He was MORTIFIED. WAR of all people had just walked in on he and their brother in the lewdest position. He dared not look over as he feared the look of disgust and hate in his baby brother’s eyes. Tears sprung to his own eyes at the thought of rejection and hate that was coming………. What he wasn’t expecting was War’s metal hand coming to rest on his head along with Strife’s.

“He looks beautiful with your cock in his mouth Strife……simply breathtaking.” War purred lowly as he gently pet Death.

“Doesn’t he? Feels amazing as well. I’d offer you a try, but I think you’d have more fun prepping him for me. Please babe?” Strife pouted. Death was beyond confused. Babe?? What the fuck? Strife saw the confusion and smirked more. “Oh, yeah. War and I have been fucking for a while now…… and have feelings for one another, and for you, but we can talk about that after your heat when your brain is all here. For now, keep sucking my cock. War is going to be amazing at prepping you by the way.” He added with a wink.

After a good twenty minutes of Death sucking Strife’s cock, making sure to get it nice and coated with saliva, and getting his arse fingered by War to stretch him for Strife’s cock, Death was now on his hands and knees, chocking on War’s massive cock while Strife teased his ass with the head of his cock, both men taking great pride in making Death whine and beg for Strife’s cock. Finally, Strife gave in and slammed into Death with no warning. It caused Death to scream around War’s cock, making the white-haired male moan at the vibrations. Strife started a rough pace, smirking at the broken noises emerging from the eldest’s mouth. They didn’t relent, War grabbing Death’s raven locks and skull fucking him while Strife set a bruising, punishing pace, pistoning his cock in and out of Death at an inhumane pace. It went on like this for a few minutes before they flipped Death back onto his back and continued to fuck him senseless in both holes.

Death was riding the waves of Nirvana, eyes stuck in the back of his head as Strife fucked him from behind and War used his throat like a cock sleeve. He felt the first orgasm hit him like a train, moaning around War’s cock and screaming as he painted his chest white. Both men smirked and continued.

“You want a turn with his ass babe? It’s tight as hell.” Strife asked War, as if Death wasn’t there.

“I’ll stick with his throat my love, it’s utterly amazing. I know you want to knot his ass anyway; I’ll knot his mouth.” War replied, smirking. Death let out a pleading whine; yesyesyesyesyesYES! Knot him DAMNIT! Strife chuckled.

“I think the whore wants that. Don’t you slut?” He snarled to Death, making him nod. Strife felt his orgasm approaching, pulling War down by his hair and locking lips with him just as their knots inflated and tied them to the man below them, who had came for a second time fairly quickly and had promptly passed out due to lack of oxygen.

What felt like hours later, Death awoke to the worst pain he had ever felt in his back and on his ass. Hissing as he tried to sit up, he felt two pairs of hands push him back down.

“Hey, easy hun. Don’t move, you’re still healing.” Strife’s soft voice said.

“Healing from what?” Death asked, voice cracking and breaking.

“Uh, well…... W-War and I got lost in our hormones and we fucked you, while you were in heat.” Strife said, figuring there was no point in sugarcoating it. It was silent for a few seconds.

“So…. It wasn’t a fever dream?” Death asked softly. Strife shook his head.

“No, sorry…... And what I said to you was true, War and I do have feelings for you and one another. You told us in the throws of passion you felt the same, but we didn’t know if you meant it or not, we really do hope you do…….” Strife rambled, looking nervous and sad. Death just rolled his eyes and pulled him down for a kiss. Strife happily kissed back, purring in the back of his throat. War’s light chuckle broke them apart. Death looked up at their baby brother, raising an arm and offering it to him. War bounded over and kissed Death happily. They laid in bed for hours, just kissing and talking and getting along. It was a beautiful way to end the weekend.


	2. Angsty Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an angsty piece I whipped up. I imagine Death didn't have problems with himself when he was a youngin', until Absalom changed it.   
> WARNING:  
> RAPE  
> DRUG USE  
> OMORASHI (PISSING)  
> ABUSE

_'Brother said to meet him around this area.......so where is he?'_ Death thought to himself as he wandered through the trees of the current world his Nephilim brethren happened to inhabit at the moment. His long raven hair fluttered slightly in the breeze, the cool wind making his cheeks flush a soft pink with the slight nip to it. He smiled, looking around at his surroundings a little while he waited for the eldest to join him. He did not have to wait long.  
"Death!" The eldest called, waving the smaller over. Death happily ran over and hugged his older brother, smile plastered on his face  
"Absalom! Why'd you tell me to meet you here, where is everyone else?" Death asked as he pulled back to look the taller in the eyes. Absalom gave a small smile.  
"Because, I wanted to have some one on one time with you. You do know what today is, correct?" Death frowned, trying to rack his brain but coming up with bupkiss. Absalom chuckled.  
"It's your inauguration day little one. The day you'll finally be able to join in our ranks and help us conquer a world for our race." The elder stated. Death's face lit up like the fires they set to inhabitants houses, smile so wide it nearly split his face.  
"R-Really? That's TODAY?"  
"Yes little one, that's today. Come, follow me. I've set up a small surprise for you in celebration." Absalom said as he led the excited child through the trees to a small, empty cave. Death looked around, seeing some sort of cooked meat, random 'side dishes' and two goblets. Death sat down, Absalom sitting beside him. Before the younger could ask about the goblets, the elder pulled out a bottle of what looked to be wine. Death's eyes widened.  
"W-wine? You mean....I can have some?" He asked. Absalom nodded, smirking as he uncorked the bottle.  
"Of course! You're 12 now, perfectly fine for you to have a glass." He said as he poured the smaller Nephilim some of the sweet smelling drink. Death smiled and settled down to enjoy some one on one time with his brother. Nothing could go wrong tonight, this was amazing!  
Or so he thought. One glass of wine in, the meat polished off, and Death was feeling.....off. His head was pounding like a drum, and he felt hot all over. Turning to his brother, Death spoke.  
"B-Brother, I don't feel well....." Came the pitiful sounding whine. Absalom hummed softly.  
"You do look a tad more pale than usual. Lie down and rest, we are not needed tonight." Absalom said, leading Death over to a strangely already made cot in the furthest corner of the cave. Death, in his misery, thought nothing of it. Lying down and curling in on himself, Death tried to ignore the pounding in his head. Instead, he focused on the body that was pressing against his from behind and the large arm that wrapped around his waist.   
"Brother?...." Death asked weakly, only receiving a soft 'Hush' in response. The arm gently started to rub his hips, moving lower with each pass. Each time Death tried to pull away, Absalom would growl and pull him back. Soon, one of the older's legs were wrapped around Death's, locking him in a python-like grip. Death started to feel uncomfortable.  
"B-brother what are you doing?" He asked.  
"Giving you what you want." Came the reply.  
"What?"  
"You heard me little one.....I see the signs you've been sending out. Wanting to be claimed...... What a naughty boy you are." Absalom purred as he rolled them over, pinning Death to the cot. Death let out a startled wail, struggling.  
"S-signs? I haven't been giving signs, what do you mean? Claimed by who? For what?" The boy questioned, fear growing rapidly as the older male quickly stripped him of his clothing; a simple pair of trousers and loose shirt. Absalom grew tired of these questions and snarled, shoving Death's shirt into his mouth as a makeshift gag.  
"Quiet now! I'm getting tired of these questions, acting as if you don't know! The teasing, the clear signs of wanting-NEEDING- to be taken! Little whore, don't think I don't notice you hanging on the other males' arms like some floozy! Pressing these perfect tits of yours against their arms and chests." With that final accusation, the elder grabbed one of Death's developing pecs and squeezed harshly with a free hand. Death let out a pained scream, his brother's nails leaving bloody scratches. Absalom chuckled, releasing the younger from his hold. Not like it mattered much anyway. Death couldn't fight, his limbs growing heavy like lead.  
"Good......the drug is taking effect." He chuckled, moving back to take his own troublesome clothes off. Death looked confused as he tried to crawl away.  
 _'Drug? What is he talking about? What is he planning on doing to me?!'_ Death thought, screaming through the gag as he was roughly grabbed and dragged back.  
"DON'T TRY AND RUN FROM ME YOU WRETCH!" Absalom bellowed, slamming Death's head into the ground. Death screamed as his vision blurred' both from the impact and the tears forming in fear of what Absalom was planning.  
 _'He wouldn't......no, he wouldn't!'_ Death pleaded in his mind, but it all flew out the window as soon as the bigger male pushed into his virgin hole, no prep, no warning, no anything. Death's muffled screams were still loud enough to echo off the cave walls. Absalom chuckled darkly as he leaned over the smaller. blanketing Death's body with his own.  
"Here's to you, new member." He mocked before roughly thrusting in and out of his victim with no mercy.   
Death tried to fight him off, but whatever he had been drugged with took full effect. The only thing he could do was sob and cry and claw at the floor while the other took advantage of him. It went on for Oblivion knows how long. Absalom did horrendous things; forced the poor boy to literally choke on his enormous cock-not caring if Death passed out-, pissing on the boy and having him drink the rancid fluid, and beating him to near death when the boy tried fighting back once the drug wore off.   
Bits of sun shone into the cave who knows how many hours later. Death woke, his chest aching with cuts and bruises and possibly scarring injuries. His ribcage felt absolutely AWFUL. He knew he had some shattered ribs......maybe a few punctured organs as well.....Groaning as he moved, Death managed to find a nearby spring and sank in, washing himself free of all the dried remnants of the awful night. How could he....Absalom.....  
 _'I trusted you brother............ why?'_


End file.
